Fantasy's Nightmare
by DINOSAUR215
Summary: Danny is just an ordinary boy, who likes video games and goes to school. But when a group of terrible lizards take him into their realm and make him a soldier for their army, his life is changed forever. Will he survive the raging war AND get back home, or will he die with other innocent lives?
1. Chapter 1

_Danny._

"Mmmmm.."

_Daaanny._

_"Huh.."_

Green eyes glowed in the dark, as they blinked a few times, before adjusting to the blackness, and darted around. There were fuzzy shapes outlined in the emptiness, shaped like... kids? There was something else, some**one, **chasing after the figures. They looked more like dragons. _Dragons? Why are there a bunch of dragons?_

"Help us!" A voice suddenly screeched. "Please, save us!"

He quickly turned, seeing a dragon drawing closer to the child. He darted over to the squealing girl, but for some reason, he hit something invisible that blocked his way to the reptile. He began beating on it with his hands. "Hey, stop chasing her, why are you doing that, ?!"

The dragon just smirked, as it snatched up the little girl, causing her to cry and kick madly. He could only watch helplessly, as he something odd appear in the attacker's hand. It looked like some kind of needle, with a pink liquid in it. _Oh god.. he's not going to poison her, is he?!_

A miserable yelp echoed in the sky, as the beast dropped the girl, and she didn't seem to move for a second. _Oh god.. no.. he did poison the little girl! _But before he could weep in grief for the unknown child, she seemed to convulse. She groaned in pain, as.. as her nose began disappearing, and a snout began to form. Horns... wings.. a tail.. scales... claws... The dragon didn't kill her, he gave her a potion that turned living things into... _dragons!_

_Maybe this a good omen... _He smiled._ Maybe the dragons want to save us from a future destruction, and let us be one with them._

A roar crackled behind him, as he felt himself being forced down onto the ground. He wailed in pain, as claws slashed his open mouth, and he whimpered and clutched the scar.

"Please, please, stop!" He wailed.

"Hah." The dragon laughed. "Pitiful, stupid humans.

"Please, I mean no harm, but... what're you doing to these kids?" He squirmed away from under the reptile's paws, as he stood up and patted his pants.

"You don't know?" The dragon smirked. "We steal kids, take 'em to our realm and make them our soldiers, to fight off our rivals."

Danny stared at him in shock and dismay. Out of all ages, why did they have to force kids to fight in a war? They still had long lives ahead of them, yet these dragons were too cruel to understand that.

"That's not fair to them, though!" The young boy suddenly blurted out in rage, before he felt a whip fly across his back, and he fell down to the bleak ground, blood pooling around him.

He started panicking, as he stared at his own red liquid forming around him. _Blood... my blood.. my precious blood.. someone help! I'm dying, they're killing me!_

He felt a stomp on his back, as he yelled out in agony, feeling a claw twisted into his back, opening it up as it revealed the scarlet, tough flesh.

"Alright, boys." Said the dragon that had whipped him. "Dinner time."

He felt the dragons gorge on him alive, as he took one gasping breath, and wailed out.

"Uh!"

He jerked his head up, staring around. It wasn't totally black anymore. No more kids being chased by monsters, no more blood, no more cries of misery. And he didn't feel the teeth tearing into his back anymore. He reached his arm behind him, as he felt for an opening. _Nope... no wound._

He sighed, as he then realized that it was all just a dream. He then turned his head quickly, hearing a familiar voice ring into his room.

"Danny, Danny, hurry up and get ready! You're too late for breakfast now, the bus will be here in a few minutes!"

Danny never thought he'd be happy to hear his mother's grumpy hollers. He slipped on his jeans, and put a red shirt over his torso, decorated with a white collar and a skull-shape colored black on the back. He smiled, putting the shoes onto his sticky feet, as he breathed in deeply, and then let it out. He grabbed his backpack when he passed it dashing down the stairs, as he gave his mom and dad a good-bye wave, and exited through the front door. He looked at the sky, imagining his favorite fantasy, dragons. But the horrible dream came back. He shook his head, as he sighed.

_It's just a nightmare, Danny, it's just a nightmare... right?_


	2. Chapter 2

Danny was heading to the bus-stop, his shoes clicking against the tan side-walk. He looked around at the houses he passed, some looked pretty and others looked.. well.. bad. He then stopped, quickly turning his head to see a purple spark. it disappeared the second he had spotted it. _Don't worry.._ He thought to himself, _It's just your mind playing tricks.._

"Danny!" He heard a voice.

"Danny, hurry up, the bus is coming!"

He looked at a girl that was waving at him from the bus-stop. Her pretty red hair flowed delicately in the breezy air, and her tan skin and freckles shined in the sunshine. He shook the thoughts away, as he heard the loud humming of the bus. He dashed to it in a mad haste, almost tripping before he climbed aboard.

"That was close.." The girl looked at him, as they walked down the aisle.

"I know right, Melissa?" Danny responded. He longed to hug her, but he knew she didn't have the same.. feeling... as he did.. not yet.

Danny slowly took a few steps to the back, and sat down, sighing in relief as Melissa took a seat next to him. He wanted to tell her just how much he wanted to be with her, but she would probably just laugh and walk off. Danny kept staring at her, not minding that a few boys around him snickered and whispered. He kept sitting there, glaring and thinking, though doubting he would never get a girl to like him.

"Hey idiot!" Shouted a low and annoying voice, as a wad of paper flew through the air like a bird, and then landed down onto Danny's head. Danny muttered to himself, and picked the trash from his hair, throwing it down.

"Quit it! It's very annoying, Dave!" Danny ordered, but Dave just threw another wad of paper at him. The teenage brute rubbed his pointy red hair back, and then stared at him with his intimidating brown eyes, smirking.

"Quit whining, barbie doll. You just can't handle our kind of fun. Why don't you go sit in the front, with the little kids. That's where you belong." Dave retorted, and then howled in laughter, his two friends joining in on the excitement. Danny fumed, and frowned as he got ready to come back with a smart remark, when Dave just threw a pencil at him. Time seemed to slow down, and he didn't even see where it went. It didn't matter though, he already knew where the pencil had gone when he felt a sharp pain in his right eye.

"Agh!" Danny yelped, and put a hand onto the throbbing side of his face. He felt trickles of blood, but it wasn't a lot, meaning the pencil didn't go too far in. He glared at the utensil that was now on the floor, and then looked back up, starring straight at Dave, who was laughing loudly like a hyena.

"YOU DUMB IDIOT!" Roared Danny, as he ignored the pain and was about to choke Dave 'till the red-haired kid gave in. Melissa thrust forward, grabbing the angry teenager and pushing him back into his seat.

"Calm down, Danny!" She scolded. Danny shrank back, suddenly feeling like a bratty kid.

"Your eye can be fixed. Just ignore those bullies." Melissa finished, as she sat back down and resumed chattering with her friend.

_Great, now she's mad at you, you're eye is injured, AND you have to deal with a freaking annoying pest. What a great start to the day._ He grumbled in his thoughts, as Dave glanced at Melissa.

"Oooh, is he your boyfriend?" He cooed softly, as his friends snickered and joined in.

"You two going on a date tonight?"

"Hey, show me how you guys kiss!"

Melissa just sat there, still talking to the girl next to her as if nobody else had interrupted their friendly conversation. Dave slumped down, growling to himself as he sat back down in his seat of three. Suddenly, the bus slowly came to a moaning halt. Everyone scrambled out, but Danny just trudged behind them all. _Oh boy, everybody, it's school! Let's hurry and get out of the bus! Geez. _The tall boy happened to see a big sign, which had a huge fake apple next to it. He read what it said, but didn't care once he finished reading the words.

"Danny, hurry up! You'll be late for class!" Hollered a voice. He snapped out of thinking, as he rushed past the female adult and into the halls. He swiftly reached his way over to his locker, opening it as he took a book or two out, and a white binder filled with many papers. He cursed to himself when some of the papers slipped out, and he bent over to collect them.

"Need help?"

Danny jumped up, and turned around to see who had offered to help such a clumsy teenager. He saw that there was no other person needing help, and that a girl stood behind him. Her golden hair hung from her head in a beautiful manner, and she blink real quick, revealing soft blue eyes. Danny felt so embarrassed, he knew who this girl was!

"N-No.. it's okay, Carly. I'm fine." He blushed. Danny appreciated her company, but she wasn't normally seen around him, and his rivals were after the chick! _Well... I have someone else on my mind.. but Carly's still pretty decent.._

"Well, alright, if you say so." She sighed, and then turned and began walking down the white and yellow halls, waving real quick before disappearing around a corner. Danny felt overwhelmed from the events of the day, and it barely even started!

_This will sure be an interesting Monday.._


	3. Moved to FictionPress

FANTASY'S NIGHTMARE HAS GONE TO FICTIONPRESS! Click here: s/3149193/1/Fantasy-s-Nightmare

Don't worry, I'm still on . xD


End file.
